The electronic apparatus may include a camera, process images taken through the camera, compress the processed image to generate an image file, and store the generated image file in a memory according to the related art.
In addition, the electronic apparatus may periodically photograph images and generate a story album using the photographed images according to a user's input according to the related art.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.